


Take a Break

by Fanfictionismylife



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beauty and the Beast AU, Canon Era Homophobic Language, Canon Gay Character, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Graphic Depictions of Illness, M/M, Reading, Sickfic, delirious lefou, gaston is dead, sick lefou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-10-21 09:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10682223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfictionismylife/pseuds/Fanfictionismylife
Summary: After seeing Beauty and the Beast for the second time, I decided that LeFou and Stanley are my otp. I live for angst so here is the fanfiction I want to read that isn't made yet. Also I made an unintentional Hamilton references lol oops!LeFou gets really sick, but is very stubborn and persistent. He refuses to get help and tries to hide his sickness. He continues with his work, occasionally taking on more work. Stanley , who secretly has a huge crush on him, grows concerned when LeFou begins to act strange.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What My Mother Would Have Wanted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10430250) by [Puzzle_with_Infinite_Pieces](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puzzle_with_Infinite_Pieces/pseuds/Puzzle_with_Infinite_Pieces). 



LeFou was a very hardworking man. Ever since the castle fight, he has been staying and working tirelessly at the castle. He often got sick due to how hard he worked, and how little he slept, but he never once took a break. There would even be long periods of time where he wouldn't eat to get the maximum amount of work done, only ever eating the bare minimum to survive. He often blamed himself for not speaking out when he should have, and feeding Gaston's ego, though no one will ever know this, and would try to make up for it by working so hard.

Stanley was a bright young man, an apprentice to Madam Garderobe. He was always eager to learn about new styles of dresses, fabrics, and patterns, and even more eager to try said dresses on. He was content living near the castle, spending his day there sewing and creating sketches and designs while Madame Garderobe helped him and sang beautiful tunes. The only times he would feel happier then when he was wearing a dress and makeup was when he saw his secret crush, LeFou, helping out around the castle, especially when they got to talk

While the small village of Villeneuve celebrated a tale as old as time, their Beauty and the Beast, another couple would come together with the help of friends. Belle, Adam, Lumière, Plumette, Cogsworth, Madame Garderobe, Cadenza, Mrs Potts, Chip and Maurice help bring these two together.


	2. Worklife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LeFou is really sick and Belle saves the day!

LeFou was in the kitchen every morning, always the first to wake up. He would make sure every single dish, fork, knife, and spoon was spotless. By the time he was done, the cooks would come downstairs, ready to prepare breakfast. Then he would help serve breakfast, though he never ate any. Next on his list was to clean the castle, every single inch was sparkling by the time he was finished. After that he prepared and served lunch, taking a small slice of bread to eat while he worked. After lunch, he would take reading lessons, and do all of the paperwork that the staff would let him do. Depending on the day, he would either make soap, or make candles. Then he prepared, served, and, sometimes, ate dinner.

Today was no different, though something was a bit off. LeFou wasn't up as early, the dishes not all checked, though still thoroughly cleaned. The castle did not shine as brightly, and at lunch he didn't even take a single piece of bread. His reading lessons seemed less productive than usual, and he finished less paperwork. His candles were smaller than usual, and he ended his day serving but not eating dinner. Everyone was concerned for his health, as some had seen him coughing, and everyone agreed that he looked paler. That very night, LeFou laid on his bed in his chambers, he sighed softly in slight pain and annoyance, he had a slight pain in his stomach, and he was so unfocused that he had given up on working, deciding to make an attempt at sleeping for once. So he laid there, and he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep that night, for his mind buzzed constantly with anxiety. He was afraid of getting fired, being told he isn't good enough, being ridiculed. He was scared beyond belief of being abandoned, and that his being sick would be an excuse for them to leave him behind. He was so afraid they would leave him like everyone. He was so afraid that his old friendship with Gaston would ruin everything, so he worked. He worked more than anyone, faster than everyone, until he could become invaluable. But he knew, they could leave him if they chose, so he decided he couldn't afford to be sick. That cough he had, the nausea, and chills were ignored. LeFou got out of his bed again, and decided to do more work. He didn't ever stop working, he never would, he believed he never could.

The next day, LeFou was sure to do everything correctly, no mistakes. If the staff thought he was weak, more importantly, if Belle and Adam decided he wasn't good enough... He tried to push those thoughts out of his mind. He had to focus. He served breakfast, then quickly got to work on cleaning everything. he cleaned the whole east wing in record time, then rushed to clean the rest of the palace. He worked on lunch, then he ended up finishing most of the paperwork, taking on even more work, then he began with his soap making. He helped prepare dinner, then went on to find whatever work he could, going on day two of no food, he did, however, have some tea after Mrs. Potts forced him.

That night, LeFou was painfully aware of the chills racking his body, he tried to stop his body from shaking, but to no avail. He was suddenly aware of how fast he was breathing, and the film of sweat forming on his forehead, and his temperature rising. He tried to ignore it and just do more work. Everything he did began to get slower, his writing became slightly messier as waves of exhaustion rippled through him. He couldn't seem to concentrate on his work, he whispered " _merde,_ " he ran his trembling fingers through his silky black hair. In an instant, he realized it was time to go to work. He stood up quickly, a wave of nausea washed over him, and he leaned on his chair. He quickly brushed it off, and rushed down to work. He ran downstairs to go clean the dishes and cook.

That whole day he was exhausted, cold, shivering, and had recurring nausea. After lunch, while he was doing paperwork in the library, Belle walked in. "Hello," Belle's voice was kind and soft. "Good morning, your highness" LeFou answered politely, "Just call me Belle, we have known each other for quite some time" she smiled. LeFou simply nodded, and attempted to focus on his paperwork while Belle picked out a book. She turned back towards him, noticing how pale he looked and the slight shake of his hand as he held the quill. "Are you feeling alright?" she asked, concern and worry lacing her voice. LeFou panicked slightly, he hadn't thought that someone would notice that he was sick. "Um, yes completely and totally fine" he said unconvincingly. "LeFou, don't lie to me. I can tell that you are not okay." LeFou panicked more "I... I'll work a little less today...?" he offered, knowing full well in his mind that even if she accepted he wouldn't lessen his work load. "Hmm... Fine. However if you feel bad, tell me, okay?" "alright mother" LeFou joked. He continued to work as usual until right before dinner. He suddenly felt waves of sickness, cold, and pain wash over him. He made an attempt at hiding his discomfort, managing to make it back to his chambers. A while later, he heard a knock at the door, he opened the door, still in pain, and put on a fake smile. Stanley was revealed at the door, "Hey, I wanted to see how you were doing... Belle said you weren't feeling well, and you weren't at dinner. Or in the kitchen, at least." Stanley looked at LeFou with a slight blush on his face. LeFou tried to respond, but before he could he felt another wave of pain and sickness crash into him, stronger than any other wave had, he held his head as waves of pain seemed to attack his head, before Stanley could react, LeFou fainted and a loud gasp was heard from Stanley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Lovely Readers,  
> Hello! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I don' t really have a lot to say about this chapter other than that I'm sorry that it only came out now , I was planning on it coming out earlier, but I feel like I only now got this chapter just the way I like it.   
> Hope you enjoyed, and feel free to comment anything, I try to answer to comments as much as I can!  
> Sincerely, Me!


	3. Shifts begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang is here to help!

_ "Hey, I wanted to see how you were doing... Belle said you weren't feeling well, and you weren't at dinner. Or in the kitchen, at least." Stanley looked at LeFou with a slight blush on his face. LeFou tried to respond, but before he could he felt another wave of pain and sickness crash into him, stronger than any other wave had, he held his head as waves of pain seemed to attack his head, before Stanley could react, LeFou fainted and a loud gasp was heard from Stanley. _

  
  


Stanley immediately reached out to try and catch LeFou, his reaction time wasn't exactly the fastest, however, so he settled for at least cushioning his fall. He gently laid him on the floor, then grabbed some blankets and pillows from LeFou's bed. He gently lifted his head, placing the pillows underneath him, he then placed the blankets on his slightly curled frame. After making sure that he would be alright for the few minutes it would take for him to get someone, he ran out of the room to find Belle. He thought that she and Adam should be the first to know, seeing as he is the prince, she is the soon to be princess, and she was the one who noticed he wasn't feeling well. He skidded to a stop in front of their bedroom, and knocked quickly. He heard some moving, then Belle opened the door, "Yes?" she questioned. Stanley explained the situation as quickly as he could to Belle and Adam, they then rushed back to LeFou's bed chambers. When they got there, Stanley noticed that LeFou had probably made an attempt at getting up to do more work, as he was closer to his desk than before, but he clearly hadn't made it far. Even so he was incredibly worried, and they made quick work of putting LeFou back in his actual bed, rather than the makeshift bed Staley had made earlier. Adam went to go get Cogsworth, mrs. Potts, and Lumière, in the meantime, Belle was trying to figure out how high his fever really was. 

Stanley sat next to the bed and held his hand, he was extremely nervous when he noticed that the fever had spiked a bit while he was gone. Belle noticed the look of concern on his face, she gently touched his shoulder,”You look more worried, are you alright?” Stanley looked up at her, “I’m alright, it’s just that his fever has spiked since I was last in here, and that wasn’t even to long ago... ” “Cogsworth, Lumière, Mrs. Potts, and I will take care of him, alright? Adam and Madame Garderobe will be with you whenever you need them, alright? You’re not alone” Stanley smiled slightly, “Thank you” he murmured. 

A little bit later, Adam rushed into the room. Mrs. Potts was the second person to arrive, she immediatly reasured LeFou, who had finally woken up and was extremely delirious, he seemed to be nervous and slightly afraid. He felt cold, sweaty, and had a terrible headache, to top it all off he couldn’t seem to see clearly, only recognising the voice of Mrs.Potts, and Stanley’s hand on his own. Lumière walked in, his usual smile no where to be seen, he walked up behind Mrs. Potts, seated next to the bed. Cogsworth was the last to arrive, he and Belle immediatley began talking in quiet voices about treatement, figuring out what caused this, how long he had been sick, things like that. Cogsworth and Belle truned to face the others, “We think we should take shifts,” Belle said whille looking around the room. Everyone looked at them questioningly, tough worry was still clearly written on their normally joyous facial features. “I will take shift one, from twelve in the morning to 5 in the morning. Belle will take shift two, five in the morning to 10. From 10 in the morning to one in the afternoon, will be Mrs. Potts. Her shift is an hour less because she also has to take care of Chip. Next, from one to six in the evening, is Lumière. Once Lumière is done, Adam and Stanley will take the last shift, which will end at twelve, once I get back. It is currently 7:30, so Stanley and Adam will be taking the watch” Cogsworth said announcing the order. Everyone nodded, as Cogsworth left with Belle, Mrs. Potts, and Lumière. Right before he was fully out of the room, however, Cogsworth turned around again to face everyone, “If anything happens that you can’t handle alone, like his fever spiking or worse, my room is right next to his, so come and get me as quickly as you can, alright?” Everyone nodded, and Cogsworth walked out of the door, the rest following.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Lovely Readers,  
> Hi! So, I managed to make sure that I updated today (though it is ten), I am proud of myself, usually it's harder to update when I promise I will, but I am super inspired to write this story! All the things that you guys comment warm my heart and make me smile! Thank you guys so much! And thank you to the people who don't comment, but leave kudos, and the people who simply read this story. You guys just make me so happy!  
> Anyway, the story is getting deeper! I hope you guys liked this chapter, I enjoy hearing your opinions, and if you have any theories on what might happen feel free to comment! The story will be getting a little more angsty, more backstories will be revealed, so that will be fun to come up with!  
> That's all I have for now, Bye!  
> Sincerely, Me!


	4. Late shifts love confessions, and new names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stanely takes the late shift. Part of Lefou's past is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Lovely Readers,  
> I am so sorry for not updating in forever!! I got really busy, there was the end of school, I had rehearsals then got a new role 2 weeks before the show (we did Les Mis, one of my favorites), then I had an audition (I got in! This will be my first real job which is amazing!!), plus my computer broke. I'm really sorry for being on some sort of a hiatus.

_Tick. Tick. Tick_.  The sound of Stanley's pocket watch rang through the room. The owner of said pocket watch sat in a simple gold chair with blue cushions. He sat next to a bed with fluffy white pillows and gold soft blankets in which LeFou slept. Stanley leaned against the bed, his head resting in his arms, one hand holding LeFou's . The white linen night shirt he wore replaced the tailcoat, shirt, and trousers he had been wearing. He was attempting to stop the tears welling in his eyes from falling. He gazed out the window thinking of LeFou, the sky was black. The stars that Stanley had once loved seemed so distant, black, and cold. He redirect his gaze towards LeFou's pale face. He noticed the beads of sweat on his forehead, the occasional wince of pain. All he could remember from earlier that day was waiting outside LeFou's room. The whole castle was in a state of alarm, confusion, and commotion. and the doctors, and the cures that did not yet exist forming in everyone's minds. The thoughts of 'what if we could do this, or that' floating through the palace to everyone's heads. Stanley's thoughts  were shaken  when he felt LeFou's hand move. He focused on LeFou once again. Lefou turned to his side, facing away from Stanley. He whimpered, wincing. His eyes cracked open, he was able to identify Stanley. He spoke in a weak, quiet, and raspy voice. "Stanley..." Said man moved closer to him, "I-I have work to do," LeFou spoke with a worried tone. Stanley's eyes widened, "LeFou, we took away your work-" LeFou cut him off, tears welling in his eyes," But I still h-have more to do. I have to w-work," as LeFou began to ramble, Stanley spoke up again, "Are you alright?" He seemed shocked at the question, pausing for a moment, "I... why are you asking? I-I'm not worth it..." the tears that had piled up in his eyes fell. From outside the room, loud, choked sobs could be heard. LeFou repeated the phrase "I am not worth anything" as though he were trying to convince Stanley it was true. As though he had accepted that he was not worth it. Stanley hastily cut him off, "Why do you think you're not worth anything? You are so amazing! You work hard, you are kind and helpful! You can sing like a dove, comfort like a mother would her child. I'm not the best words, but the castle loves you!" LeFou looked up at Stanley, who had gotten up sometime while he spoke,"but, I know I'm not worth anything. That's what my f-father said. And Gaston. It must be true, they were the only ones who were ever honest. I'm d-dumb, and I don't deserve anything. Even though Gaston was awful to Belle, I deserved the treatment I got from him. The hits and this nickname. I'm not Maximilien, just LeFou. I really am crazy." He let's out a breathy, obviously fake laugh through his tears, "a-all these years, I-I loved him. I f-fought for him, but I was n-never g-good enough for him. He was right, I-I am disgusting... to love another m-man-" he cut himself off with more sobs, harder and louder this time.  

Cogsworth rushed into the room, turning towards Stanley. "What's going on? Is he alright?" Stanley frowned, "I'm not sure," LeFou's,  _Maximilien's,_ sobs began to quiet down. They were soon reduced to quiet whimpers. Stanley looked up, only to find that Maximilien had fallen asleep. "Would you like me to stay?" Cogsworth placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, reaching up to hold it, Stanley replied, "No, I'll be fine. Get some rest, you have the early morning shift," with that, Cogsworth left the room with one last glance at Stanley. Hearing the door shut, Stanley sat on a vacant part of Maximilien's bed. He held him close, whispering kind words, "It'll be alright, Max. Just relax and sleep, soon you'll be feeling better. It's not wrong to love a man, I... i have loved you since we first met. I don't know if you can hear me, or if you'll even remember tonight. But I love you, my sweet Max," Stanley wiped away the remaining tears on Maximilien's face, and kissed his cheek. He continued to hold him close, drifting off only to be awoken the next morning by Cogsworth who came in for his shift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you liked this chapter! Once again sorry for the lack of updates! Tell me if you like his name, I wasn't sure what I wanted it to be. Because it is summer break and I just got my rehearsal schedule it will be a lot easier to update. I'll see you in the next chapter!  
> Sincerely, Me.

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Lovely Readers,  
> Ok, so this is super short, I know. However the chapters will get longer and this is just the prologue.   
> In latter chapters there will be french, I will put the translation in the end notes, and the french will be in italics.  
> Hope you enjoy,   
> Sincerely, Me  
> P.S. Please excuse my constant references to musical theater (I'm actually a nerd)


End file.
